Working at the Mall
by xxCandyApples
Summary: What if the Sonic characters worked at a mall? What if the main cop was Eggman? What if Sonic has to work with all of his fangirls? and Chris! Find out in this story! They are humans and there is romance in this story!


Knuckles, Rouge, Shade, Amy, Sonic, Mina, Sally, Sonia, Chris, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Wave and Jet all stood in the mall lobby.

Sonic grinned. "I want to work at Foot Wear."

"Then I do too!" Amy, Sally, Mina, Tails and Chris all chorused. Everybody, minus Tails, glared at each other.

"NO, he's working with ME!" All the girls (and Chris) said at the same time. Amy grabbed Mina's hair and began to pull on it, and Sally pantsed Chris. Mina bit Amy's head and Chris threw Sally into the fountain.

"Um.... guys?" Sonic asked, looking at them scared.

Tails raised his hand. "I'll work with you Sonic!"

"OK!" Sonic said with a smile, all of the girls (and Chris) looked evilly at Tails.

"How about all of us work together?" Sonic suggested. "...WAIT... wait.."

All the girls (and Chris) glomped him and kissed him on the cheek but Amy, who smooched him on the lips and giggled. He blushed slightly and Knuckles took a thousand pictures with his cellphone.

Cosmo looked at all of them scared. "I'll work at the plant store."

Cream nodded. "Me too!"

Shadow grinned. "I'll work there, it sounds easy."

"Me too!" Silver and Blaze chorused.

Tails smiled weakly. "Well, Sonic, since you have plenty of people working with you... I'll just work at the computer store with Wave."

Sonic looked like he wanted to cry.

Knuckles and Rouge smirked. "We'll work with Shadow so he's not all alone with a bunch of idiots."

Silver and Blaze scoffed. "HEY!"

Jet squawked. "What about me?"

"You can work in the lemon!" Wave shouted at him.

"So, baby brother, I'll work with you." Sonia smiled and pet Sonic on the head.

"Thank you!"

"...just so I can make fun of you." She grinned and skipped off, giggling. Sonic swore and bit his lip while his fangirls (and Chris) swooned.

Shade looked around. "Where do I work?"

"Join sir lemon." Every one said.

"But... but.... but...." Shade mumbled.

"Just *beeping* do it!" Rouge growled.

Shade frowned and looked at Jet. "_Him_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them at the Foot Wear....

Sonic was putting away shoes while gazing over his shoulder at Amy, Mina, Sally and Chris who were over his shoulder and smiling at him. Sonia was laughing and throwing shoe boxes at him. "Having fun over there with your girlfriends?"

"I'm a boy!" Chris squeaked.

Amy growled. "If you can't take the heat, go join the lemon heads!"

"Yeah!" Mina and Sally commented. Sally tried to do the Z snap saying "mmhmm".

Amy looked at her. "Hun, thats not the Z snap. This, is the Z snap." Amy did a Z snap. "Word."

Sonic sweat dropped. "Okay.."

Mina began clapping for Amy. Sonia had her cellphone out and was filming it.

Sonic groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots.."

"HEY!" Sonia, Amy, Sally and Mina yelled, Chris just looked at him blankly while blushing. Amy glomped onto Sonic, or tried to. She missed and fell onto the ground. "Ow.."

"Suckah!" Mina and Sally yelled as Sonic went down to help her.

"Are you Ok Amy?" Sonic asked as he held out his hand. Amy looked at the hand, then grabbed it.

"Ummm no.."

"Whats wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna feint." Amy mumbled.

"I'LL CATCH YOU!" Chris yelled jumping over to Amy and Sonic. Mina and Sally grinned.

"NOOOO!" Amy thought. "You ruin everything."

Chris looked around, Sonia was grinning and she was still recording it.

Sonic blinked. "Well, as long as someone has her." he shrugged and began to put shoes away. Amy burst into tears.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Chris asked.

Amy opened her eyes immediately and decked him.

----------------------------------------------------------

At the plant store......

Shadow began to cut all of the plants with a knife he found lying around. Cosmo began to cry. "Please Shadow! Don't!"

Shadow was laughing like a lunatic. Rouge walked over to Shadow, took the knife and looked at him angry. "Why would you do that you %*^%#^ &^$*!"

Knuckles grinned. "Fight! Fight!"

Shadow looked at her. "Give me the *#%&^# knife!"

Cream and Cosmo were wide eyed. "Umm, can't we just get along? Peace? Love?"

Shadow and Rouge looked at the two of them. "NO!"

The two of them gulped, then started to cry. Blaze and Silver ran over to them and started to comfort them.

Knuckles stared at a plant blankly. "...umm.. what am I supposed to do to this again?"

Blaze looked at him. "Just stand at the counter and wait for someone to buy it...and sometimes water it."

She looked away for one second and then looked back to see that the plant was on the floor and the roots were wrapped around Knuckles' neck, who was rolling around on the ground screaming things. "WHAT THE &*%!"

"I TRIED TO WATER IT AND THEN IT ATTACKED ME!!"

"Yeah," Blaze rolled her eyes. "because plants attack people nowadays."

Knuckles continued screaming.

------------------------------------------------

Jet frowned. "I hate this stupid job! My head hurts!"

"Well, you're head is hurting me, too. That hat doesn't do you justice." Shade cringed. "...at all. Football head."

"Yet you're wearing one too." Jet pointed out. Shade headbutted him. "OW! YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE!!"

And then they kissed. Wave, who was walking by, grabbed a cup of lemonaide sitting on the lemon countertop and threw it in their eyes. They rolled around in the lemon, screaming. "CHEAT ON ME, WILL YOU?"

She rolled up her sleves and jumped in.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tails blinked. "Where did Wave go?"

-------------------------------------------------

Near the lemon...

As Shade and Jet were still on the ground unable to get up, Wave laughed manically. Everyone else grinned. Chris looked at them. "Can't we just be nice?"

Amy pushed him into the lemon too and the lemon top closed. Amy locked it and then smirked. 'One down, two to go..' she thought evilly.

"He'll have to get out sometime, Amy." Tails pointed out.

"Shut up or you'll join him." Amy snapped and folded her arms.

Sonic sighed, looking to his right, seeing that Mina was walking over to him. "Are you ok? Do you need a hug?"

Amy and Sally growled. Sonic shurgged. "I'm fine, and I wouldn't mind the hug though."

Mina hugged him, Sally and Amy began to talk to each other about how to kill Mina in her sleep. Eggman walked over, Amy looked at him. "EGGMAN!" Then she continued to plan with Sally.

Sonic groaned. "Ugh, not another person to deal with..."

Eggman laughed. "BWAHAHAHHAHA, OHOHOHOHOHO!" He then choked on a fly.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Chris yelled, jumping out of the lemon. Giving Eggman CPR, mouth to mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Maybe He'll go gay with Eggman..." Amy mumbled, Sally grinned. "YES!"

Shadow and Rouge both had their hands on the knife, it flew up in the air. It landed right next to Sally, who screamed and jumped out of the way.

Amy started to scream as well. "AHH! AHH! AHHHHH!"

Mina stared at Amy. "..."

Shade and Jet crawled out of the lemon, Wave dumped another glass of lemonaide in their eyes once more. They rolled around on the ground again, with Knuckles who was still being strangled by the plant ...still.-

Blaze and Silver stared at everyone. "Umm, were leaving now.."

Cosmo and Cream followed them. "Us too!"

Eggman walked away. "Forgot this, there's too much chaos going on here." He began to run as soon as he saw Chris was following him. "I'll come tomorrow."

Chris waved goodbye. "I'll see you later, honey!" He turned to Sonic. "Sorry, Sonic, but we're breaking up."

"But-"

"No buts! Just walk away!"

"But-"

"HMPTH!" Chris strutted away, shaking his butt.

"...We weren't together in the first place...."

"YAY!" Amy, Sally and Mina all screamed and glomped onto him. Sally threw Amy off.

Amy glared. 'Just one down...two to go.' she thought. 'Then he'll be all mine!'

Sonic looked at Amy, who was silently laughing evilly. "Are you okay?"

"NEVER BETTER!' She screamed and smiled very creepily, before skipping off and humming a horror song.

Tails stared after her. "This is better then cable!"

Wave nodded. "Agreed!"

"TAILS, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Sonic roared as he tried to get Mina and Sally off of him, but had no luck in doing so.

Sonia was still filming everything. "This is going straight to youtube. Youtube stardom, here I come, baby! I'm gonna be rich! Moolah!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the plant store....

Shadow held the knife firmly in his hand and continued to cut off the plants. Knuckles was still being strangled by the one plant. Rouge gave up and sat down sighing. Cosmo and Cream were nice to the plants as they took care of them. Blaze and Silver tried to make everyone stop what they were doing wrong, which wasn't working.

Their boss walked out. "What is going on out here?" He looked around, everything was a mess in the store. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STORE?!"

Cosmo, Cream, Silver and Blaze were trying to clean up. Rouge sat in a chair laughing at Knuckles. Shadow was continuing to kill the poor plants.

The boss groaned. "Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles......."

"Yes sir?"

"Your fired!"

"W-"

"OUT!"

"B-"

"NOW!"

The boss shoved Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles out of the store. Rouge pulled Knuckles along by the roots as they looked for another store to work at. the first store they found was the khaki barn. Rouge smiled. "Lets work here!"

"B-"

"NOW!"

"Yes mam!" Shadow yelled and he ran into the store. Rouge pulled Knuckles along as she walked into the store and tried to find the manager.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At the shoe store...

Amy sighed as she put her headband on and smiled at the customer, who placed her shoes on the counter. Sally looked over at her, she was helping another customer. "Is this all you want to buy?"

The custemer nodded. "Yes it is."

Amy swiped the show box on the scanner, it read five dollars. The girl gave Amy five dollars, and Amy gave back her shoes.

A little girl tapped Sonic on the leg, Sonic looked at her. "How can I help you?" He smiled.

The little girl smiled. "I need help getting a pair of shoes. Can you help me?"

Sonic nodded. "Sure!"

Sonic got the shoes, then he fell over. Amy, Sally and Mina ran over to him and helped him out. "ARE YOU OK SONIKUU!"

Sonic moaned and sat up, he smiled at the three of them. "I'm fine.."

-----------------------------------------------------

A little boy ran up to the lemonade store, shot Jet with a marshmallow gun and ran away laughing. Jet growled. "Why can't I be loved?!"

Shade laughed. "Sucks to be you!"

Tails walked up to them and sat down at the table right near them. "Can I have a drink? I'm thirsty."

Shade nodded, then handed him a drink. "Here, don't bother about paying. But tell Wave she owes us two dollars."

------------------------------------------------

Wave blinked. "Where the heck did Tails go?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG!" Sally cheered. "Did you hear?"

"What?" Amy asked.

"The dark bro's are coming!" Mina cheered.

Amy looked happy. " You mean the band with Scrouge?!"

"Yes!"

"EEEEEEE!" They all cheered.

"They are soooooo hot!" Mina said.

Blaze and Wave sighed. "Their ugly."

"NO THERE NOT! THERE HOT!" They yelled.

Shade glared at Wave. "I want the two dollars."

"What two dollars?" Wave asked.

Rouge glanced at the fangirls. "OMG! THAT BAND! THEY ARE SOOOO HOT!"

Sonic, Jet, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Chris raised a eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Amy giggled. "Only the hottest band in the whole world!"

Sonic sighed. "I thought I was the only hot guy.."

Blaze laughed. "You? Hot?"

Sonic nodded. "Aint I just the hottest thing around? Isn't that right?" Sonic looked at his fangirls, but they were too busy giggling about the dark bros.

Knuckles exhaled. "At least I have abs."

Shadow grunted. "Do you have a eight pack?"

"No.." Knuckles sighed.

"A four pack...."

The guys looked at Tails and Jet. "Only?"

"I don't work out!" Jet exclaimed.

"I can't work out!" Tails said. "Its too hard!"

"I have a six pack!" Rouge said, everyone looked at her. "What? I do.."

Suddenly, the Dark bros' newest song started to play, Amy, Sally and Mina began to giggle. "Ugh! I hate this song!"

Shadow grunted. "Its so stupid."

Amy, Sally and Mina ran down the hall. They ended up near kiddy the kitten, Amy started to dance. She started to show off her 'beautifull' moves, but instead, she nailed Kiddy. Who fell down the escalator.

"I AM SOO SORRY!" Amy yelled to Kiddy. Everyone else walked over, Shadow grunted.

"That job has to be better then the Kahki Barn.."

"So why don't you take it?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"Fine!" Shadow said. "I will!"

**_R&R!_**


End file.
